1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing hook tool arranged to accommodate cleaning and directing of fishing line through various fishing eyelet structure, such as fishing hooks and fishing rod loops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing accessory tool structure is available in the prior art, wherein such accessory structure has heretofore failed to assist fishermen in the threading and cleaning of eyelet structure relative to a fishing procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for various conical files arranged to permit the cleaning of eyelets associated with fishing equipment, wherein spring loop structure is arranged to secure a fishing line to permit its projection through such eyelet structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.